


Gabriel's Three Bitter Days!

by Forever_Destiel



Series: Liberum Arbitrium High School Host Club [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Angel Castiel, Angel costumes, Cake, Established Relationship, Forgiveness, Gabriel Loves Candy, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel and Sam fight, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer, Human Michael, I bet you can guess who, I'm still bad at tags, Lucifer and Michael Being Dicks, M/M, Okay I get why that's a tag, Sabriel kiss again, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sappy Ending, Someone gets a cavity, Um what else, because why not, cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Destiel/pseuds/Forever_Destiel
Summary: Gabriel is always known as the one munching on snacks and candy left and right - but when he gets a cavity, there's a ban on sweets in the Host Club, so Gabriel takes it into his own hands to get some all the while with his and Sam's growing relationship in jeopardy!





	1. Chapter 1

“You idiots! What the hell did you do?!”

Lucifer and Michael stood side by side, arms crossed in front of their chests. Dean tapped his foot angrily, glancing to Castiel, who was currently trying to get icing stains off of his cheek. “It wasn’t our fault,” LM defended. Cas exchanged a quick look with Dean, communicating with his eyes.

“I beg to differ,” Cas muttered.

“What?” the brothers asked, shrugging, “it’s not like we _meant_ to murder the cake.” The four all looked toward the goopy, icing-y cake-y substance that was currently on the floor beside a table. Dean turned his attention toward Cas for a moment, watching him neglect a blue speck of icing on his nose in favor of a glob on his shirt.

“Cas, lemme get that for you.” He stepped forward and used his index finger to swipe it off, Cas handing him his handkerchief. Dean smiled and cleaned off his finger, LM beginning to snicker. He quickly gave Cas his handkerchief back. “But you two are the ones who bumped into the table!” Dean shot.

“Only because Cas was running away,” they defended, the pair holding up a costume, “he wouldn’t put it on. We wanted to dress him up in cosplay.”

“But we always wear cosplay!” LM chuckled darkly.

“We didn’t pick any Host Club outfit,” Lucifer said.

“We wanted to see Cas in an angel costume.” They pulled Cas into his arms, Cas frowning.

“But I _am_ an angel,” he muttered. Dean huffed out a breath, taking a look at the costume.

“You know you wanna see it,” Michael taunted. They held it up so he could see better, Dean’s face heating up. Imagining Cas in _that_ … He had to see it. He turned away, biting his lip.

“I gotta see that,” he said to himself. He shook his head quickly, remembering the problem at hand. He turned back to them. “What the hell am I saying? There’s no time for this crap! You’re just trying to distract me from what you did.” He saw Cas stuck in their hold, setting his jaw. “Let Cas go.”

“Nuh uh,” LM responded, Cas tugging experimentally to see if he could escape.

“Please?” he asked softly, LM looking toward one another before nodding, pulling away. Cas sighed, walking to a midpoint off to the side to stand between Dean and the mischievous brothers.

“Look, I don’t mind you guys making a mess since we don’t have guests right now,” Kevin said from off at a table where he and Sam were currently working on something, tapping away on their computers, “but you should probably clean that up before Gabe sees.” Dean, who was currently yelling at LM, paused.

“Oh crap!” He went over to the cake, forgetting about the brothers, and swallowed. “Uh, Cas, there wouldn’t be any way you could fix this, could you…?” Cas frowned again, staring down at it.

“I don’t understand the significance of this cake,” he said honestly, “isn’t it just like any of the others?” He thought for a moment, then added, “I didn’t mean to sound cruel. I could if I would, truly.”

“You’re fine,” Dean assured. That was the moment when Lucifer and Michael realized their mistake.

“Holy crap!” they repeated, rushing over. They both started hurriedly talking to each other, trying to create a plan.

“Dean, I don’t understand,” Cas said, cocking his head to the side and going over to the human, clasping his hands behind his back. “Why would Gabriel be angry?” Dean pouted and stared at the brothers, who were now trying to find a recipe online off their phones. Dean then remembered a question had been asked of him, turning to the angel. That cute, innocent, oblivious angel that Dean couldn’t help but smile at.

“So, uh…” His mind became lost in thought, once again imagining Cas in the angel costume, with the little pretend halo on his head and the cute frills, the white contrasting against the inky blackness of his wings… _Snap out of it, Winchester!_ He cleared his throat, Cas not noticing his lapse in reality. “Gabe had that cake specially made by his pastry chef yesterday, the one from France who’s been his private chef since birth. He had to go back to care for his sister so he left Gabe that cake.” He pointed to it, Cas nodding. “Fifteen layers high, covered in icing and chocolate and candy, all that crap that’ll give you cavities. It was made yesterday and he was planning to eat it today. But now it’s ruined, so…”

“Can’t we just tell him the truth and he’ll understand?” Cas wondered aloud. LM shook their heads, running over.

“He’ll kill us!” Cas rose his eyebrows.

“You must be exaggerating,” he said, “we’re his friends, he would never do anything like that to us.”

“He will!” Michael insisted.

“There’s this story about an older brother of his-” Lucifer began, Dean rolling his eyes.

“It’s just a story, there’s not really any proof to it.” Lucifer shrugged.

“But legend has it Gabe used to have an older brother, right?” Michael said.

“Emphasis on ‘used to’,” Lucifer added.

“So one day-”

“- his brother wanted one of his cookies.”

“And?” Cas asked. The pair began to speak in sync, them having realized it made it easier for the author to write this without going over her page count.

“Keep in mind, Gabe was three!” they said, then continuing, “so he took one of Gabe’s special cookies, the kind with enough sugar to make you puke your guts out-”

“That’s how he built up an immunity,” Cas said to himself. They nodded.

“So he took it, and when Gabe found out, it’s been said that he had the chef bake _him_ into a cookie!” Michael finished.

“No, he had his brother eat the cookies until he exploded,” Lucifer protested. They began to fight loudly, one of the scooping up cake and throwing it at the other. Dean slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead, annoyed. They heard the door open, looking to see Gabriel walking in. LM gasped, hiding their hands behind their backs and moving away. Gabe’s smile fell as he went over to his destroyed cake, bending down to it and touching it gently.

“Who did this?” he said in a grave tone. Cas stayed quiet, Dean mulling whether or not to let the brothers be turned into cake themselves.

“It fell.” They all looked over to see Sam had stood and walked to them. “Gabe, it was way too high for it to stay up there. I guess the window was open or something.” Gabe nodded and smiled, getting up and nudging Sam.

“It’s okay, I got a gigantic Hershey’s Kiss. It’s as tall as you!” He smirked. “C’mon, moose.” The couple went off, arms linked, talking to each other as the rest sighed from relief.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gabriel, what candy’s your favorite?” Three girls sat around a table with Gabe as their host, them all admiring him as he ate some candy. “Skittles?” one asked.

“Mnms?” another wondered.

“Perhaps peanut butter cups?”

“I bet anything chocolate is your favorite!” Gabe shrugged, smiling.

“I like all that and you girls too.” The girls squealed, the other hosts glancing over.

“Earlier was a close call, wasn’t it?” Cas asked. He and Dean weren’t too far away, getting some cake for their respective tables.

“Yeah, it sure was,” Dean agreed, “if Sammy wasn’t there we all would’ve been goners.” Cas laughed.

“Now _you’re_ exaggerating.” Dean looked to Cas and smiled, the angel taking a tray of tea after helping Dean with his cake order. He set down a teacup and saucer in front of one of Gabe’s customers, him narrowing his eyes. “You know, you’ll get a cavity if you keep eating like that.” Gabe waved him off.

“I always brush my teeth,” he answered, taking a large bite of cake. He froze, wincing, and as if on reflex or like all of the hosts had connected emotions, they all turned their direction to Gabriel. Gabe held the side of his face as the chatter in the room died down, Cas watching him, concerned.

“Gabriel, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said quietly. “All’s good.” The others rushed over, LM taking his arms.

“I could always look,” Cas offered, the brothers holding him down. Gabe squirmed and tried to pull away.

“I’m fine! Damn it, I’m okay!” A shadow settled above him and he looked up to see Sam, eyebrows raised in questioning. He took Gabe’s hand and got onto one knee, the girls screaming.

“Let me look,” he said gently, Gabe scowling before nodding and opening his mouth obediently, as if he couldn’t resist. _Then again,_ Cas thought, _they are together. I suppose Gabriel realizes Sam is doing this for his best interest. I hope…_

Sam took a quick look, Dean not too far behind him, hands in his pockets. “So, is it…?”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a nod, “it’s a cavity, all right.” He turned to his older brother, Dean nodding.

“Got it.” He went over to the assembly of girls that had gathered, clearing his throat. “Everyone, Gabe has a cavity, so he can’t have any sweets or candy for a while.” Gabe gasped as if his world had been stolen, shooting out of his seat as Sam stood beside him. “So until further notice, anything containing sugar besides tea or coffee will be banned from the Host Club. We’ll be able to share it again once his cavity’s gone.”

“No, you can’t!” Gabe shouted. Sam licked his lips, not knowing what to say, before sighing and turning to him, placing his hands on Gabe’s shoulders.

“Gabe, this is for the best, okay?” he said, looking deeply into his eyes. Gabe wrenched his own closed and pulled away, running out of the room in a storm. They all watched as the door slammed shut behind him, questioning whether or not he’d get through it all.

Later that day, he walked through the halls with his bag in his hand, heavy, the other holding his cheek. He had a little tied cloth supporting his jaw, tied at the top in a little, demeaning, taunting bow. Gabe frowned the entire time, the girls he passed talking to each other.

“I feel so bad for him,” one said. The other glanced to him for a moment.

“I don’t mean to sound insensitive,” she began, “but he looks like the cutest little bunny rabbit!” The pair started squealing, Gabe’s expression becoming even more - ironically - sour. He sighed, hearing footsteps.

“Hey, Gabe.” Sam went over to him, holding his own bag. “I’ll carry that for you.” Gabe looked down to his schoolbag, shaking his head.

“I can carry it.”

“I know you can. Let me hold it.” Gabe had no choice but to hand it over, Sam opening it and flipping it upside down. Candy rained from the bag, its only contents, until there was a gigantic puddle of pure sugary sweets on the floor. Sam looked to Gabe and raised an eyebrow, Gabe swallowing.

“I wasn’t going to eat them, I was only gonna look.” Sam nodded.

“Fine.” He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a candy catalogue, handing it to Gabe. “You look, I’ll keep the real stuff. Okay?” The final word was only a kindness, Sam knowing he had to do what was best for Gabriel, despite what it entailed. Gabe grit his teeth, tears coming to his eyes. He ran off, the three hiding behind the wall exchanging a glance.

“Wow, that was harsh,” LM said, pulling Castiel down the hall. He freed himself from their grip and walked a few paces behind them. “I didn’t think Sam was capable of that cruelty. Ain’t it against his basic nature? And he got Dean to go along with him!” Cas paused, thinking, as Lucifer and Michael continued on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s too bad, Dean.” The day was going by as usual, the ban still holding strong against sweets. He sat with a girl beside him, listening as she spoke. “I wanted to get you some of the chocolate made specially by our new chocolatier. We just hired him from Switzerland.” She sighed. “But I can’t share them with you because you’re not eating any sweets.” Dean smiled, putting a hand to her chin and meeting her eyes.

“It’s alright, princess,” he said, taking her hand in the other, “we’ll be able to have some together once Gabe’s cavity goes away.” She blushed, looking away.

“The friendship you all have is beautiful.” Dean grinned warmly.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he answered. “Besides, this is for the best. I’m sure the chocolate is drop-dead amazing, but it could never hold up against the heat of my love for you - it’d all melt.”

“Oh Dean…” He excused himself for a moment, intending to go and socialize with a few other girls that were waiting and possibly have a conversation with his favorite angel when he walked past Lucifer and Michael, all three with their hands in their pockets.

“That was good, boss,” Lucifer said.

“Missing sugar right about now, aren’t you?” Michael taunted. Dean stopped, rolling his eyes.

“Screw you,” he muttered, “all that matters is keeping our guests happy.” From off to the side, Kevin smiled and wrote on his clipboard.

“You guys should be careful; don’t give any sweets to Gabe no matter what he does.” He glanced to Cas, who was passing through. “Oh, yeah, no healing either.” Cas nodded and continued silently on his way. “These instructions come from Sam, not me,” he added. LM looked to one another.

“Is it just me or does it seem like Kevin’s a bit happy about this?” Cas took his place at his table, keeping it in mind not to heal Gabriel of his cavity, despite it going against his principles to help humanity in need. He glanced to Sam, who was currently with a girl in a white dress with blonde hair.

“I have to know what your feelings are,” she said quietly, “I can’t hide it.”

“Look, Jess,” Sam said, searching for words. He was quiet for a moment, Jess sighing.

“Unless there’s someone else,” she whispered. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, waiting for a response. Sam seemed at a loss, Jess nodding. “I should’ve known.” She stood and left the room, Cas noticing a tear falling down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

~Gabriel’s ‘Get Sweets’ Strategy #1: Use The Cute~

Gabe ran into the music room excitedly smiling cutely and going up to Sam. “Hey, moose!” Sam looked up from his book with a smile.

“Hey, Gabe. How’s everything?”

“Great!” Gabe said happily, sitting down beside Sam and leaning against him. “My day’s gone by good and I think my cavity’s gone.” Sam chuckled, going back to his book and turning the page.

“Oh really?” he asked, beginning to sound more serious.

“Yeah!” Gabe gave Sam a cute little peck on the cheek. “The swelling’s gone down too, see?” He tried to act as adorable and as irresistible as a child, pointing to his cheek - he no longer required the use of the support, making him look less like a bunny. “So what d’ya say to sharing some candy?” Sam nodded.

“Sure, let me go get something.” Gabe grinned smugly to himself as Sam got up and went to the storage room, coming out a few minutes later with popsicles. Gabe frowned, taking the brown chocolate one and popping it into his mouth. Sam suddenly yet gently pushed the bottom of his jaw up, making his teeth clamp on the frozen treat. Gabe pulled the popsicle out quickly, holding the side of his face. Sam shook his head and took the popsicle, tossing it in the trash. “Sorry, not yet fully recovered.”

Gabe scowled, deciding to use another game plan.

~Gabriel’s ‘Get Sweets’ Strategy #2: The Indirect Method~

Two girls sat off to the side at a table of their own, waiting for their appointments, eating some sandwiches, drinking coffee and talking. They noticed something out of the corner of their eye, someone discreetly coming closer. They looked away when Gabriel stopped in front of them but melted instantly, unable to defend themselves against his charm, even though he was only standing there. “Hey, girls,” he said with a grin, “what’re you drinking?”

“Oh, some coffee,” the one on the left said with a nod, knowing it was alright considering they used tons of creamer instead of sugar to sweeten it. “It’s really good.”

“What are you gonna have with that?” Gabe asked, smiling cutely.

“A bit of a sandwich,” the other answered politely. Gabe nodded, the girls blushing and watching him with wide, attentive eyes.

“Y’know what you need?” He smiled widely. “Something sweet, like a piece of cake. What about some chocolate? A chocolate bar would go _great_ with that coffee.” He became pleased with himself when the girls glanced toward one another. “So, what d’ya say?” He waited in anticipation.

“It would be good,” one admitted.

“Yes,” the other agreed. They both stood from the table abruptly, running off and leaving Gabe behind. “We’re sorry!”

“It’s for your own good!” Gabe slapped the heel of his hand to his forehead, knowing he had only one more idea to exhaust.

~Gabriel’s ‘Get Sweets’ Strategy #3: Pulling At The Heartstrings~

Gabe walked up to Castiel, who was quietly reading off at another table, his head down and radiating sadness and suffering. Cas looked up from his book, head tilted. “Gabriel? Is something wrong?” Cas stood, Gabe tugging on the sleeve of his uniform and looking up at him.

“Cassie, am I bad a person?” He felt tears come to his eyes. “Why does God hate me? What did I do to deserve this?” Cas sighed.

“My father hates none of you,” he said gently. He still looked one way to the other, searching for anything. “Alright, just this once.” Gabe smiled, breath held as Cas reached into his pocket. He pulled out a wrapped lollipop, Gabe taking it eagerly and looking it over. His smile fell, Cas’ own rising slightly. “My mother says sugar-free is better for you. I thought you might enjoy it.”

Gabe then realized he’d asked the wrong person for help.


	5. Chapter 5

By the third day without candy, Gabe was pacing around the entrance to the storage room where all of the candy and cake were housed, ready for consumption. He walked methodically, making sure to take ten steps before turning, the other hosts nearly worried he’d make a rut in the floor if they hadn’t known any better. They watched his irritable pattern from their couches, gathered together for a meeting after the day’s work. “He’s gonna crack,” Dean said, observing Gabe almost warily.

“Can someone talk to him?” Michael asked.

“He’s kind of scaring me,” Lucifer added. The door opened, Lucifer’s eyes getting wide. “He’s going for the candy!” As Gabe went into the storage room, Kevin shook his head, smiling.

“Don’t worry, all of it’s been cleaned out and put somewhere else.” Cas tilted his head.

“Kevin, you seem quite happy today.” Gabe went to one of the many cabinets inside the storage room, intending to discover his secret stash of lollipops. Opening one, he stared inside at the empty wood, scowling. He walked back out, going over to the hosts. They were quiet as he stared straight ahead, wordlessly taking his seat at the couches and not moving a muscle.

“Uh, Gabe, are you-” Dean barely had any time to get words out before Gabe had gone ballistic.

“You really think I can survive this?! This is torture! No candy is like not having air!” As Gabe continued to yell, Dean glancing to the others for support they couldn’t give, Sam rose from his spot.

“Gabe, don’t take it out on other people.” Gabe stopped yelling, turning to him with a glare.

“Moose… you idiot!” He threw a punch, Sam taking it in the chest and stumbling back. The others immediately shot out of their seats, ready to do what they had to in order to keep a full-on fight from breaking out. “A little bit isn’t going to hurt me! You’re such an asshole. You know what?!” Tears came to Gabe’s eyes, one tracking down his cheek. Sam watched him with a fearful look, as if scared to hear Gabe say something. “Moose, we’re over! I’m done, Sammy, I’m done!” He stormed out of the room, Sam frozen in shock.

“Gabe!” Dean ran after the other host, the rest going to Sam.

“Are you alright, do you need me to heal you?” Cas questioned, concerned.

“That was rough, are you okay?” LM wondered aloud.

“Yeah, I- I’m fine,” Sam said almost brokenly. He walked forward but almost fell, catching himself on the armrest of the couch. He stared down at the floor in disbelief, paralyzed at Gabriel’s harsh words.

“Woah,” Lucifer said, “he really got to you. It’s like you’re self-destructing.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t’ve broken up with you if you hadn’t been so hard on him,” Michael offered. Cas paused, the pieces clicking together.

“It was on purpose,” he concluded, the three remaining in the room looking to him. “Sam, have you been acting this way to make him hate you?” Sam redirected his sight to the floor, LM confused.

“That would be the end of the world for Sam. They’ve been dating ever since the sleepover, and as far as we can tell, they’re really in love.” The put their hands to the sides of their mouths, quietly adding to no one in particular, “It’s kind of obvious from the Sabriel tag in the description.”

Cas nodded, thinking. “It’s to punish himself.” Sam sighed. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Sam nodded.

“Yeah. He has a cavity because I’m careless.” The trio raised an eyebrow. “I’m the only one who reminds him to brush his teeth and he does it because he doesn’t wanna make me mad. I forgot to remind him a few times… It’s me.” LM exchanged a glance.

“That’s not _your_ responsibility,” they pointed out. “He should know.”

“But I look out for what’s best for him, and I failed, guys.” He looked up at them, eyes watering. “I shouldn’t forget. A good boyfriend doesn’t forget to help the one he loves, no matter what.” He blinked, a tear going down his face. “I forgot, and if anything happens to him, it’s all because of me.” He stood, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if he hadn’t just broken up with me.”

“He felt at fault and wanted punishment,” Kevin summarized.

“Look, that’s nice and all, but it’s just a cavity,” LM said with a shrug. They all looked over when the door opened to the music room, Gabe standing at its entrance. Dean smiled at him a little, hands in his pockets.

“See? Sammy just wanted to help you.” Gabe grit his teeth before running back in and putting his arms around Sam’s neck, kissing him.

“I’m so sorry!” he apologized, “please, moose, I love you, please don’t leave me, I take it all back.” Sam hugged him close, the others all smiling.

The next day the cavity had gone away, Gabe happily stuffing his face again with cake and sweets. Everything was back to normal, except for the fact that Kevin was off to the side, clenching a pile of receipts in his fists and staring at his computer. “Is something wrong with Kevin?” Cas inquired, LM smirking.

“It’s just now that Gabe’s back to eating sweets, Kevin has all those bills to pay - and even with your regular cake it still costs a _lot_.”

“Excuse me.” A small voice called out, a blonde girl - the one Castiel recognized from before - walking up to them.

“Hey,” Dean greeted, Jess going right up to Sam, looking anywhere but at him.

“I see now. I know who you care about.” She looked to Gabe, who was enjoying a new slice of strawberry cake. She was silent for a moment. “I don’t know why it was a surprise that it was him. And it’s so… I can’t explain it.” She grinned. “It’s so nice!” Everyone laughed, realizing the girl had just truly initiated herself into the group of host admirers.

“Moose!” Sam went straight to Gabe, smiling.

“Yeah?” Gabe pouted cutely and pointed to his cheek, where a small dot of icing had gotten on his skin. Sam chuckled and smiled as he wiped it away with a napkin, laying a small kiss afterward. Gabe grinned widely.

“I think there’s some on my lips, too,” he said, Sam leaning in and the pair kissing passionately, the girls around them screaming in delight.

“Well,” Dean said, looking to Cas with a smile. Cas smiled in understanding.

“I believe that is a great way to wrap up this story, now, don’t you?” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, angel. I guess it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, next time; Castiel finds himself stuck within the wondrous land of Liberum Arbitrium, meeting odd characters along the way! Will he ever escape and find his mother again? Will those around him prove to be more familiar than he expected? Will he see someone he hasn't spoken to in years? Find out next time in chapter thirteen, Castiel In Wonderland!


End file.
